Our Lady Friend
by 1monster2
Summary: An old friend of Treville's comes up to Paris with his daughter Lissette, both for a visit between old friends, and to petition the King for protection. Set pre-season 3 (but Aramis is back with them somehow), find out what the heck is going on! (First Musketeers fic...please be nice! :-D )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, all! Yes, this will be another multi-chapter…and no, I'm not even apologizing for it. ;) I know I have multiple stories going at the moment, but I know where my priorites lie…and will have more time (*fingers crossed*) to work on other stories soon, once I finish my Newsies story.** **This story is adapted from a script I wrote for an episode…but as it looks like the show is ending this season (NO BBC WHY MUST YOU END MUSKETEERS? WHY?), I figured that I'd rework it into a fanfic instead.**

 **Much thanks and praise and credit for this story goes to celticgal1041, who has become one of my best friends on this site. Without her encouragement, I would not be publishing this story, much less writing it…so go check out her stories! They're a big helping of physical and emotional whumpage, a slight break, and then** _ **more**_ **physical and emotional whumpage, and cliffhangers…but they are fantastic, and I love all of them.** **Just…be prepared for much whumpage…and anger over cliffhangers…and desires to throw computers across rooms. ;-) Haha…**

 **DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN MUSKETEERS AND NEVER WILL I JUST WANT TO WATCH FLIPPING EPISODE 1 OF SEASON 3! CANADA/TURKEY ALREADY HAVE IT-WHY CAN'T I?**

 **Please enjoy "** _ **Our Lady Friend**_ **" Chapter 1!**

It was a bright and early morning in the garrison. _Too_ early, in d'Artangnan's opinion. The sun was barely in the sky by the time he entered the courtyard, moving slowly and tiredly over to the table he and his friends had claimed as their own. Captain-no, not Captain- _Minister_ Treville had requested that he and his friends meet him at the garrison in the morning, and it hadn't taken long for Athos, Aramis, Porthos, or d'Artangnan to agree. At this point, however, d'Artangnan wished he hadn't-it was _way_ too early for any decent person to be awake. Not even Serge was awake, which certainly spoke to the earliness of the hour. d'Artangnan slowly groaned, sitting on the top of the table and placing his head in his hands. "What could Treville want so early?" he murmured quietly.

A sudden noise startled him, coming from behind him. He briefly turned around, identifying the approaching persons before turning back around. The table shuddered a bit under someone's weight, before resettling. A large hand draped over his back a second later. "Anyone know why Treville wanted to see us at this ungodly hour?" Porthos asked. d'Artangnan shrugged, leaning into the older man slightly. Another voice, much higher than the rest of his brothers', spoke up from his right. "Not in the slightest. You know, Athos, I'm surprised you're not complaining-you drank half the tavern last night, and then Porthos had to drag your sorry butt back to the garrison."

A dry chuckle came from Aramis's right. "Why would I need to complain? You two do it enough for five people." Both Aramis and Porthos began to splutter and protest, before Athos effectively silenced them with a glare and half-hearted hand wave. "It's too early for you two to start up. Once we hear what Treville has to say, _then_ you can start snarking at each other." Thankfully for Athos-and for everyone's sanity-that was right when Treville arrived. "Thank you all for agreeing to meet with me so early. I have a request to ask of all of you. An old friend of mine-and the King's-is coming to visit, along with a young…companion. I wanted to ask if you four would-"

"Keep an eye on the young companion?" d'Artangnan queried, rubbing his eyes as he tried to subtly yawn. His brothers all caught it, however, and all of them smirked at him. He rolled his eyes as Treville nodded. "Exactly. They-like their father before them-have no self-preservation skills." From outside the garrison, the sound of rapidly nearing hoofbeats could be heard. Treville nodded to himself, before starting to walk over to the gate. Before he went too far, however, he turned around to face them. "Oh, and Aramis-I don't want hear or see or know anything involving you and a bed and this guest. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Aramis nodded, slightly smirking as he did so. Treville rolled his eyes, before heading over towards the gate, where two horses were pulling to a stop. The medic briefly glanced over at them before chuckling. "Treville should know by now that I don't swing that way." The other Inseparables burst out laughing, not even trying to hide it from Aramis, who was glaring confusedly at them. "What is it?" he queried. Athos placed a hand on his shoulder as he shifted. "I believe Treville was referring to the _other_ guest, Aramis." All four Musketeers looked back over to see the second person dismounting from their horse. The person turned around to reveal long, dark blond hair, and light gray eyes…and the fact that the person was a _female_. A second later, Aramis cleared his throat. "Oh- _that_ guest." Athos, Porthos, and d'Artangnan tried to contain their laughter again (Athos with more success than the other two) as Treville and his two guests-one an older man, probably in about his forties or so, and the other the young female, who looked to be no more than twenty, began to walk over. "It is good to see you again, Uncle Treville." she murmured as they approached.

" _Uncle_? Am I missing something here?" d'Artangnan muttered to the others. The older man heard what he said, however, and chuckled. "No, don't worry, sir-you're not missing anything. Treville and I have been friends for a long time, and he's been around my daughter so much that she sees him as an uncle." The young girl rolled her eyes, softly smirking at her father. Treville cleared his throat. "Everyone, this is my good friend Albert, the Comte of Saint-Jean-d'Angély, and his daughter, Lissette." The Comte and Lissette bowed (and curtsied), and the Musketeers did the same in return. "Albert and Lissette, these are the four greatest Musketeers I know-Athos, the Captain of the Musketeers, and his 'brothers', Aramis, Porthos, and d'Artangnan." Treville then turned back to Athos and the others. "Albert and Lissette are visiting for a few weeks to speak with the King."

"And visit with my old curmudgeon of a friend here." Albert teased. Treville glared at the other man, who rolled his eyes. "What? You were always the most serious and grumpy out of our entire group!"

"That might have something to do with the fact that none of you had any common sense!"

"How so?"

"Four words, Albert-'barn', 'ankle', 'rope', 'jump'." Albert winced, shaking his head as he chuckled gently. He finally sighed, before responding, "That was one time, Treville…and I was twelve!"

"Yes-and you had a broken ankle for _six weeks_!" Lissette let out a loud laugh, trying to stifle it with her hand, but absolutely failing. Her father, Treville, and the Musketeers looked at her, confused as to why she was laughing. Finally, she was able to calm down a bit, and smirked. "Now I see where I get my…how do you describe it, Father? Oh yes, my 'lack of self-preservation'." The Musketeers and Treville chuckled at that, and Albert didn't even try to stop them. He did roll his eyes, however.

Finally, the laughing dwindled to a stop, and Treville turned back to the Comte. "Albert, did you and Lissette get rooms at the inn?" At his friend's nod, he continued, "Then why don't we stop there for lunch, before heading over to the palace? It'll give us a chance to rehash old times." At his words, Lissette groaned, and slapped her face with the palm of her hand. "He's been doing that the whole ride here!" she complained. The others laughed, and Treville gently patted Lissette in the back as she groaned. Athos quickly left one of the other Musketeers in charge of the garrison, before the seven left the garrison. They made it over to the inn rather swiftly, and began to share a rather good lunch, Treville and Albert making the Musketeers and Lissette laugh out loud as they told stories from their childhood. While they were eating, however, none of them noticed two men watching them from the corner. They both wore all black, and had hoods covering most of their faces, so that no one could see who they were.

"Are they here?"

"Yes, they just arrived this morning, and are staying in this inn."

"Good. Our work can now begin."

 _ **A/N 2: Well…I like this chapter so far!**_ __ _ **I've avoided writing a Musketeers so far because I felt that I could never do the show justice. I feel more confident now, however…especially with the encouragement of celticgal1041. I hope it ends up working-especially since I'm adapting it from a screenplay, and have to figure out when to end each chapter. I am really enjoying it, though!**_ __

 _ **I should probably sign off for now…I've got a bit of homework to do for my World Lit class, so…**_ __ _ **;) Yay English minor.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all soon!**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 _ **1monster2**_


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey, guys!

I just wanted to let you know that I WILL be continuing on with this story. However, to do that, I need to remember where the actual script is that I'm basing the story off of. I know it's either on my computer or on the laptop at home, but I'll figure it out and get back to it soon!


End file.
